A complexa arte de acender palitos de fósforo
by maryee
Summary: Não é tão fácil quanto parece.


**N/A**_: A Ani (_ _**til **ameriashaulablack ) é a beta mais adorável. E agora ela escuta Mr. Zebra o/o/_**

* * *

**

**A complexa arte de acender palitos de fósforo**

Estudou o objeto com uma das sobrancelhas levemente arqueada. Examinou um lado, depois o outro, e então o seguinte, até finalmente chegar ao último e concluir que eram fundamentalmente iguais.

Bellatrix encarou o palito de fósforo e ele a encarou de volta, desafiador.

Pensou que gostaria de conseguir acendê-lo. Pensou que realmente gostaria de conseguir acendê-lo, e, com isso em mente, apertou o objeto com mais firmeza e roçou-o com força contra a pequena caixa que tinha prendido na outra mão.

O palito partiu-se em dois e caiu no chão da cozinha, juntando-se às outras dezenas de pedaços de palitos de fósforos que repousavam ali.

A bruxa, no entanto, era suficientemente obstinada para tentar uma outra vez. Suspirou, abriu a caixa, recolheu um novo palito e tentou de novo. Dessa vez conseguiu produzir uma pequena chama. Mas a rapidez com que ela surgiu pegou a bruxa de surpresa e, num ato reflexo, ela arremessou o objeto para longe. O fósforo foi parar dentro da pia molhada, apagando-se, e o único resquício da breve chama que Bellatrix conseguira criar era uma escassa e quase imperceptível fumacinha branca que brotava da ponta do palito.

A bruxa amaldiçoou a caixa de fósforos inteira.

Parou para analisar a situação em que se encontrava: Reclusa em um pequeno apartamento trouxa por causa de uma missão dos Comensais, sua varinha estava quebrada em algum lugar no meio da sala, e Rodolphus chegaria apenas perto da meia noite. O fim da tarde se aproximava e tudo o que ela desejava era uma mísera xícara de chá.

Mas ela não conseguia acender a droga do fósforo para aquecer um pouco de água.

"Inferno," murmurou para si mesma.

Percebendo a delicadeza da circunstância, decidiu fazer a única coisa que lhe restava fazer: caminhou até a sua porta, abriu-a com cuidado, saiu do seu apartamento e andou até o final do corredor mal-iluminado, onde a única outra porta do andar estava situada. Assim, tocou a campainha.

Ela ouviu um movimento suave de chaves se mexendo e, em seguida, um pouquinho de luz e cheiro de mofo escaparam pela fresta da porta recém aberta.

"Eu preciso de um chá, mas estou tendo alguns problemas com o meu fogão e quero que você me ajude."

O tom não era cordial, mas Bellatrix não costumava ser cordial, especialmente com trouxas. O fato, no entanto, era que a bruxa estava enganada. Não era um trouxa quem estava atrás da porta, e ela descobriria isso no instante seguinte, quando uma voz familiarmente rouca soasse em tom de surpresa.

"Bellatrix?"

Ela empurrou a porta com uma das mãos, procurando encontrar o rosto a quem pertencia aquela voz, e viu Remus Lupin parado na porta de seu apartamento.

"Você pode ou não me ajudar com o fogo?" Foi o que disse, embora, no seu íntimo, quisesse bem dizer "Isso só pode ser brincadeira". A verdade era que Bellatrix não gostava de ser pega de surpresa. E, quando isso eventualmente acontecia, como naquele exato instante, ela fingia que tinha total controle da situação. Mas então parou e pensou que isso tudo era uma grande besteira, porque alguém que nem mesmo consegue acender um fósforo não poderia jamais se passar por uma pessoa que tem total controle da situação.

É claro que Remus não podia, nem em um milhão de anos, saber tudo o que passava na mente da bruxa durante aquele tempo, de modo que ele não entendeu o por quê dela ficar parada em frente à porta com uma cara meio de boba, meio de compenetrada, por um espaço de tempo mais demorado do que o normal.

Por fim, ela continuou. "Pode ou não pode?"

Mas Remus já havia se adiantado e estava próximo ao apartamento da bruxa. Ela acelerou o passo para alcançá-lo.

O lobisomem parou educadamente em frente à porta, esperando por um convite para entrar. Bellatrix indicou a sala com os olhos e, quando ambos passaram para o lado de dentro, ela fechou a porta com um movimento suave. Depois disse "vamos até a cozinha", e começou a andar.

Remus repetiu os passos da bruxa, observando rapidamente o apartamento bem decorado. O ambiente era predominantemente amarronzado e os quadros presos nas paredes pareciam ter sido acertados com precisão.

"O que foi que houve com a sua varinha?" Ele perguntou quando passavam pelo corredor estreito que os levariam até a cozinha e avistou uma varinha partida jogada no chão.

Bellatrix espremeu um sorriso por entre os lábios antes de responder a ele. "Vamos dizer apenas que eu e Rodolphus tomamos muita cerveja amanteigada de uma vez só ontem à noite."

"Oh."

"Eu confundi a varinha com um gnomo."

"Você confundiu a sua varinha com um gnomo?" A voz possuía algo de divertimento, embora seus olhos indicassem perplexidade.

"Sim. Um gnomo particularmente irritante."

"E você quebrou a varinha ao meio achando que ia matar o gnomo?"

"Que tipo de criatura maléfica você acha que eu sou?" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e Remus preferiu não responder. "Eu estava tentando tirar a gaita da mão dele. Não foi minha culpa se ele decidiu tocar uma música insuportável."

"A _varinha_?"

"Não, Remus. O gnomo."

E então chegaram na cozinha e o assunto tomou um rumo diferente.

"Então, qual é o problema com o fogão?" O bruxo perguntou, os olhos castanhos percorreram velozmente o cômodo até pararem sobre a enorme quantidade de fósforos apoiados sobre o piso. Em seu rosto desenhava-se uma expressão de inegável curiosidade.

"Não me diga que..." Ele sorriu para ela. Bellatrix, no entanto, lançou-lhe um olhar gélido – quase mortal – e disse secamente:

"Não é tão fácil quanto parece."

"Eu presumo que não." Ele abaixou-se para recolher um dos palitos no chão. "Para uma Comensal de Morte tão poderosa como você, deve ser uma tarefa dificílima. Traga-me a caixa, por favor."

Bellatrix a apanhou sobre a pia e entregou-a a Remus, que a recolheu em silêncio. Ele então falou "observe" e, fazendo um gesto um tanto quanto teatral, friccionou o fósforo contra a lateral da caixa. O fogo brotou da ponta do palitinho de madeira.

"Deixe-me acender o fogão para você," disse amavelmente, enquanto Bellatrix - amargurada e frustrada ante sua completa falta de habilidades no que dizia respeito a acender fósforos - cruzou os braços e apoiou-se em uma das paredes da cozinha.

Quando o fogo foi aceso, Remus sorriu triunfalmente para ela.

"Acho que poderá tomar o seu chá agora."

"É claro que sim." Então seus olhos acompanharam em silêncio o lobisomem caminhar até a saída.

E quando Remus fechou a porta de seu apartamento com um estalo suave, deixando Bellatrix sozinha na sala, ela pensou que teria sido um pouquinho educado da parte dela convidá-lo para tomar um pouco de chá.

Remus, no entanto, não pensou muito sobre isso, porque, quando entrou em seu apartamento, sua própria chaleira emitia um apito agudo da cozinha, indicando que a água já estava fervida. Distraiu-se, então, procurando por uma xícara.


End file.
